Restons Sérieux
by Septieme Etage
Summary: [EXO / ChanSoo / NC-17] Après un entraînement, D.O décide de rester pour revoir quelques pas de danse. Mais c'est sans compter sur Chanyeol, forcé de l'attendre, qui ne fait que le déconcentrer.


**Production** : Septième Étage Production

**Scénario** : Kilin

**Acteurs principaux** : Chanyeol, D.O

**Acteurs secondaires** : Suho, Kai

**Lieu **: SM Entertainement

* * *

Les bruits de pas résonnaient toujours sur le parquet luisant d'une salle de danse de la SM Entertainment. Même si la nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures déjà, les mouvements restaient synchronisés et vifs. Quand les dernières notes de la chanson se firent entendre, un soupir de soulagement quitta les lèvres du leader qui s'écroula sur le sol, ses mèches brunes et humides collées à son front.

« -Hyung ! C'était vraiment bien ! », lança Kai qui était à peine essoufflé par l'effort qu'il venait de faire.

Suho le gratifia d'un sourire, plutôt fier qu'on le complimente sur sa façon de danser. De l'autre côté de la pièce, Chanyeol était allongé sur le ventre, le visage caché contre le sol, son dos se soulevant rapidement. Kyungsoo s'approcha de Kai et de Suho, s'éventant d'un revers de main, les joues rougies par l'effort fourni.

« -Kai, tu peux juste me remontrer le premier pas sur le pont ? »

Le plus jeune hocha la tête et effectua le mouvement demandé avec une facilité qui fit grincer des dents le petit brun qui le regardait. A son tour Kyungsoo refit le pas, fixant son reflet dans le grand miroir plaqué au mur de la salle. Il soupira, se trouvant nettement moins bon que son cadet. Chanyeol, qui s'était relevé, lui ébouriffa les cheveux. Kyungsoo lui lança un regard noir que le plus grand ne vit pas.

« -Bon, ça suffit pour ce soir, rentrons ! », annonça Suho.

Mais D.O n'était pas vraiment de cet avis. Il ignora les trois autres qui se dirigeaient déjà vers la porte de sortie et relança la musique. Suho se retourna, les sourcils relevés.

« -Kyungsoo-yah ! Rentrons ! »

Le petit brun ne fit pas attention à ce que son leader lui disait, il recommença la même chorégraphie, bien décidé à ne pas abandonner si facilement. Suho soupira et tourna les talons pour quitter la pièce à la suite de ses deux cadets.

D.O ne quitta pas un seul instant son reflet des yeux, les sourcils froncés, ne se souciant que très peu des gouttelettes de sueurs qui coulaient le long de ses tempes. Il savait bien qu'il n'attendrait pas le niveau de Kai ou même de Lay si facilement, il savait aussi que sa voix compensait largement le fait qu'il n'égalait pas les deux danseurs. Mais Kyungsoo était du genre acharné et sérieux, il voulait être bon dans tous les domaines. Quand la chanson s'acheva de nouveau, il n'hésita pas une seconde avant de la remettre et de recommencer. Au milieu de la chanson, il entendit une mélodie totalement différente et légèrement étouffée qui venait de la pièce d'à côté. Il secoua la tête et se concentra de nouveau sur la chanson mais le frottement des cordes d'une guitare sèche ne cessèrent de le déconcentrer encore et encore. Il s'approcha du mur du fond et donna un grand coup de pied dedans.

« -Chanyeol ! Arrête avec ta guitare ! », cria-t-il

C'était évident qu'il s'agissait du grand rappeur. Kyungsoo le maudit de ne pas être parti avec les autres, Suho l'ayant certainement forcé à rester pour l'attendre.

Il retourna devant le miroir et repris la chorégraphie avec un peu de mal. Mais très vite la mélodie stridente de la guitare revint lui titiller les oreilles. Habituellement il ne faisait pas grand cas de ça, ça ne le déconcentrait même pas, mais aujourd'hui il était exténué, même si il ne voulait pas se l'avouer. Il passa une main rageuse sur son visage et alla de nouveau frapper contre le mur.

« -Chanyeol ! Tu fais chier ! »

La chanson s'acheva, il grogna et pressa le bouton play encore une fois. Il se plaça, près à reprendre sa danse quand la porte s'ouvrit. Chanyeol entra et s'assit sur le sol, l'air boudeur. Kyungsoo, le regard noir, se tourna vers lui.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Chanyeol retira sa casquette et s'amusa à la faire tourner autour de son index.

« -Puisque je n'ai même plus le droit de jouer de la guitare, je vais rester ici jusqu'à ce que tu ais fini et qu'on puisse enfin rentrer. »

D.O s'approcha de lui.

« -Sors ! »

Le plus grand leva un regard interrogatif vers lui.

« -Pourquoi ?

-Tu me déconcentres ! Sors ! »

Chanyeol secoua la tête, n'ayant nullement l'intention de bouger. Kyungsoo lui attrapa le bras, tentant de le remettre debout. A peine agacé, Chanyeol se releva et baissa les yeux vers le petit brun.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu as ce soir ?

-Je veux juste réussir cette maudite chorégraphie du début à la fin sans que tu viennes me déconcentrer ! »

Le rappeur se rendit compte que Kyungsoo avait l'air vraiment tendu et fatigué. Pour détendre l'atmosphère il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« -Mais tu la fais déjà très bien la chorégraphie. »

D.O repoussa rapidement la main de son aîné et retourna devant le miroir. Il remit la chanson au début, prévenant son ami qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il reste silencieux. Il secoua quelque peu ses bras avant de se remettre à danser. Il connaissait les mouvements par cœur, il n'avait donc aucun mal à les enchaîner, il voulait juste les rendre plus fluides. Du coin de l'œil il aperçu Chanyeol qui se battait avec les fil d'une enceinte qu'il avait visiblement enroulé autour de son pied. Il soupira et décida de l'ignorer mais quand le grand brun tira un peu plus sur son pied, l'enceinte se débrancha en créant un énorme larsen strident qui fit grimacer les deux membres des EXO. Chanyeol stoppa tout mouvement, regardant d'un air inquiet le petit brun qui venait de se boucher les oreilles. Il se tourna avec une lenteur presque insoutenable, ses yeux lançant des éclairs en direction de son aîné. Chanyeol se redressa et tenta un sourire qui dévoila toutes ses dents. Mais Kyungsoo n'était décidément pas d'humeur à rire. Il se dirigea vers le rappeur et le poussa violemment à plusieurs reprises. Chanyeol tenta d'éviter les mains du plus petit mais il ne dit rien.

« -Tu commences vraiment à m'énerver ! C'est pas possible d'être aussi stupide ! T'es con ou quoi ? Tu sais pas être sérieux juste pendant dix minutes ? Ton cerveau à la même capacité que celui d'un enfant de trois ans quand il s'agit de se concentrer ! »

Tout en disant ça, d'une voix beaucoup plus perchée qu'à l'accoutumé, il continuait de pousser Chanyeol qui était déjà contre le mur et recevait les coups sans rien dire.

« -Tu es désespérant Chanyeol ! Le jour où tu seras sérieux n'est pas près d'arriver ! »

Chanyeol fronça les sourcils et avant que les mains de D.O ne s'abattent encore sur lui, il lui attrapa les poignets sèchement. Kyungsoo le fixait toujours avec autant de dédain mais il avait cessé de bouger. Il tenta tout de même de libérer ses poignets.

« -Lâche-moi ! »

Mais le rappeur n'avait aucunement l'intention de le lâcher. Il le fixait, les sourcils froncés, semblant blessé. En effet les mots de Kyungsoo l'avait quelque peu affecté et agacé. Il poussa son cadet à l'autre bout de la pièce, le plus petit n'ayant pas la force de le repousser. Il alla le plaquer presque violemment contre l'un des grands miroirs, le regard noir. Il tenait toujours entre ses longs doigts les poignets fins de D.O qu'il releva pour les bloquer au même niveau que son visage.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Chanyeol l'observa sans rien dire avant de relâcher ses poignets.

« -Tu n'as vraiment que ça à faire... », marmonna D.O.

Chanyeol passa un bras autour du torse de son cadet, bloquant ses bras et attrapa son menton de l'autre main. Il approcha son visage de celui du petit brun, qui commençait à changer d'attitude et à se faire de plus en plus petit contre le miroir.

« -Chanyeol... Ce n'est pas drôle.

-Je ne cherche pas à être drôle. »

Après avoir dit ça, le rappeur se pencha un peu plus et posa ses lèvres contre celles pleines de Kyungsoo qui ne pouvait rien faire pour le repousser. Il attendit donc que Chanyeol se recule de quelques centimètres après ce chaste contact entre leurs lèvres roses. Les yeux du chanteur étaient toujours fixés dans ceux de son aîné, mais il ne le regardait plus de la même façon, ayant perdu toute forme de domination sur le rappeur.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

Chanyeol ne répondit pas et plongea dans le cou de son cadet, resserrant en même temps son corps fin contre le sien. Son nez glissa le long de la veine saillante dans le cou de D.O et remonta jusqu'à son oreille. Ses lèvres se posèrent juste derrière celle-ci, sur la peau sensible et fine. Kyungsoo frissonna.

« -Arrête ! »

Chanyeol se redressa et lorsque D.O vit ses yeux il se tassa encore un peu plus dans les bras du grand brun. Il n'avait jamais vu un tel regard sur le visage de Chanyeol. Il n'avait plus rien d'enfantin, ni même d'amusant.

« -Chanyeol... Tu me fais peur, arrête.

-C'est toi qui voulais que je sois sérieux. Estime toi satisfait. »

En vérité, Chanyeol n'avait pas vraiment planifié d'en arriver là, il voulait juste effrayer un peu le plus jeune. Mais quand il l'avait eu si près de lui, son corps si petit et si fin entre ses bras, ses yeux perdus qui le fixaient, il s'était égaré. Toute la frustration accumulée était remontée à la surface et il oublia qui il avait vraiment contre lui. Ou plutôt oublia les conséquences des actes qu'il pourrait commettre.

« -S'il te plaît... Ne me regarde pas comme ça. »

Chanyeol ne l'écouta pas et continua de le fixer.

« -Si tu me regardes comme ça, je ne sais pas comment agir.. », souffla le petit brun.

Chanyeol remonta sa main droite jusque sur la joue du plus petit, qu'il caressa presque timidement. Kyungsoo baissa les yeux ne pouvant soutenir le regard brûlant de l'autre. Le plus grand sembla revenir quelque peu à lui et relâcha brusquement D.O. Il se passa une main sur le visage et se recula.

« -Désolé. », souffla-t-il.

Il tourna le dos au chanteur, près à partir de la salle, honteux. Mais une main timide s'accrocha à son t-shirt, le retenant.

« -J'avais raison.. »

Chanyeol se retourna, étonné. Kyungsoo avait la tête baissé, toujours incapable de le regarder.

« -Quoi ?

-Tu ne sais pas rester sérieux. »

Le rappeur avait peur de comprendre quelque chose qu'il ne pensait pas possible. Alors il changea de sujet, et tenta de nouvelles excuses.

« -Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. Pardon. »

Le petit brun releva les yeux, sa voix trembla quelque peu.

« -Je veux... Que tu sois sérieux. »

Cette fois Chanyeol effaça toutes sortes de doutes, il s'approcha de nouveau du chanteur et une fois de plus posa sa grande main contre la joue chaude de Kyungsoo. Celui-ci vint caresser cette main de ses doigts tremblant tout en fermant les yeux. Il semblait attendre quelque chose, une chose que Chanyeol ne mit que quelques secondes à donner à ce petit être qu'il trouvait soudainement si adorable. Il posa pour la deuxième fois ses lèvres sur celles de son cadet, soupirant doucement. Il sentit les lèvres du plus petit bouger contre les siennes comme pour lui dire qu'il pouvait aller plus loin. Sa langue se fraya un chemin jusqu'à sa jumelle pour l'emmener dans un ballet tout d'abord timide. La sensation d'embrasser son ami était assez étrange et en même temps très excitante. Les mains de D.O qui tiraient sur son t-shirt l'incitèrent à rendre l'échange plus ardent, plus langoureux.

Quand leurs lèvres se séparèrent et que leurs yeux se rencontrèrent il ne fallut qu'une fraction de seconde pour que Kyungsoo se mette sur la pointe des pieds et embrasse de nouveau son aîné. Chanyeol se pencha, plaquant de nouveau D.O contre le miroir. Doucement il fit glisser une de ses mains dans le dos du petit brun et la passa sous son haut pour aller caresser la peau douce de celui-ci. Sans jamais cesser de mouver ses lèvres contre celle de Kyungsoo il migra sa main jusque sur son ventre en caressant sa hanche de son pouce. Il sentit les muscles de son abdomen se contracter, surpris il retira sa main, arrachant un léger grognement de la part du plus petit. D.O attrapa la main du rappeur et la guida de nouveau sous le t-shirt, voulant sentir de nouveau ce contact agréable.

Leurs lèvres se séparèrent, rougies et humides. Le souffle rapide de Chanyeol se répercutait sur le visage du chanteur, ses doigts se baladaient toujours sur la peau laiteuse qu'il avait envie de découvrir de sa barrière de tissu.

« -Kyungsoo.. »

Le chanteur releva les yeux pour découvrir un léger sourire sur le visage de son aîné. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent quelque peu sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Mais bien vite le regard insistant de Chanyeol sur lui le dérangea de nouveau.

« -Arrête de me fixer.. », souffla-t-il.

Le sourire du rappeur s'agrandit un peu plus avant qu'il ne se baisse et qu'il aille cacher son visage dans le cou de Kyungsoo, respirant juste son odeur. Sa main libre se posa contre le miroir sur lequel il prit appui. D.O remonta ses mains dans le dos de Chanyeol en une lente caresse. Chanyeol murmura dans son cou, soufflant sur la peau frissonnante.

« -Ne me laisse pas aller trop loin. »

D.O rejeta légèrement sa tête en arrière, l'appuyant contre la paroi vitrée, tout en retirant la casquette du rappeur qu'il jeta plus loin.

« -Encore un peu. Un peu plus. »

Chanyeol ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'effleurer la peau de Kyungsoo du bout de son nez, descendant vers sa clavicule. Sa main sous le t-shirt remonta doucement contre le torse, emportant le tissus dans sa course jusqu'à l'épaule du petit brun. Chanyeol baissa les yeux pour observer cette peau blanche et tentante partiellement découverte.

« -Enlève le », murmura le plus jeune.

De sa main libre Chanyeol releva l'autre côté du haut et doucement le fit passer par dessus la tête du plus petit, lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Après l'avoir lâché au sol il ne détacha plus son regard du corps en face de lui. Il l'avait déjà vu et pourtant il lui semblait le découvrir. Il eut une soudaine envie de poser ses lèvres sur le ventre plat du chanteur, un besoin presque vital. Il se mit lentement à genoux et déposa avec douceur ses lèvres au dessus du nombril du chanteur. Le dos de celui-ci rencontra le miroir glacé ce qui le fit frissonner violemment. Kyungsoo ferma les yeux en soupirant légèrement et en posant sa tête derrière lui. Comme un automatisme ses main s'enfoncèrent dans la chevelure brune du rappeur. Chanyeol posa sa joue contre l'abdomen de D.O et resta ainsi quelques secondes en fermant les yeux. La scène semblait s'être figée, seules les mains de Kyungsoo caressaient timidement les cheveux du grand brun. Le souffle de Chanyeol le chatouillait légèrement mais c'était agréable, et doux.

« -Chanyeol.. », murmura D.O.

Le rappeur quitta à contrecœur le ventre du chanteur pour le regarder. Il le vit se mettre à genoux à son tour et, estimant qu'il avait quitté ses lèvres depuis trop longtemps maintenant, il se pencha pour l'embrasser tout en le collant à lui, le forçant à grimper à moitié sur ses genoux. Leurs lèvres ne se quittaient que très peu pour reprendre de l'air avant de se retrouver, plus passionnées que précédemment. Les mains de Chanyeol montaient et descendaient dans le dos du plus petit jusqu'à ce que l'une d'elles, plus aventureuse, ne se glisse sous l'élastique de son pantalon de toile, la laissant immobile à cet endroit. De son côté Kyungsoo venait d'attraper le bas du sweat-shirt de Chanyeol et le remontait avec une maladresse touchante. Pour l'aider dans son action, le rappeur lâcha son corps et releva légèrement les bras. Leurs lèvres se quittèrent pour laisser passer le tissu épais du sweat-shirt et dévoilant la peau du torse de Chanyeol. D.O le détailla un instant et le rappeur cru apercevoir un imperceptible rougissement sur les joues déjà rosées du plus petit. Comme si il prenait conscience de ce qui se passait vraiment. Il ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose mais Kyungsoo posa le bout des ses doigts contre les lèvres du plus grand.

« -Ne dis rien. »

Il retira ses doigts pour déposer fluettement ses lèvres contre la bouche chaude de Chanyeol. Ses mains, posées sur les épaules du rappeur, descendirent légèrement pour appuyer contre les clavicules de celui-ci et le faire basculer en arrière. Le dos de Chanyeol rencontra le parquet froid ce qui le fit hoqueté tout bas. Même si Kyungsoo était assis sur ses hanches, le dominant du regard, Chanyeol ressentit le malaise de celui-ci. Il ne savait pas comment D.O était avec une fille, ni-même si il avait déjà été aussi intime avec une fille, mais à cet instant il semblait à Chanyeol voir la personne la plus adorable du monde. Il pouvait lire sur son visage la nervosité et pourtant ses mains tentaient de montrer le contraire. Elles descendirent le long du grand torse masculin de Chanyeol, caressant la peau douce. Elles s'arrêtèrent brusquement sur la ceinture en jean du pantalon, hésitantes. Il plongea son regard dans celui du rappeur comme pour trouver une raison de continuer. Celui-ci hocha doucement la tête sans rien dire. D.O dirigea ses doigts vers le bouton du jean et le défit, il voulut se décaler légèrement pour baisser la fermeture mais la pression et la friction entre leurs bassins le fit se cambrer légèrement. Il soupira en fermant les yeux, ses sens embués par la sensation agréable qu'il venait de ressentir. Il refit un bref mouvement de bassin, soupirant encore. Chanyeol avait les yeux mis clos et la bouche entrouverte alors que Kyungsoo répétait le mouvement encore et encore. Il l'accentua, ne s'en rendant pas vraiment compte, frottant leurs entrejambes de plus en plus rapidement. Ses soupirs se changèrent bientôt en petits gémissements rauques qui ressemblait à ceux de Chanyeol. D.O avait la tête rejeté en arrière et les yeux clos, semblant totalement perdu dans ce qu'il ressentait à présent. Chanyeol serra la mâchoire, et remonta ses mains sur les hanches du plus petit tentant de le ralentir un peu.

« -Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo... calmes-toi.. », dit-il de sa voix caverneuse.

D.O sembla reprendre un peu ses esprits et baissa la tête pour observer Chanyeol, l'air toujours perdu. Légèrement honteux de s'être laissé emporté, il se coucha sur son aîné et cacha son visage dans le cou du grand brun. La peau brûlante de leur torse frissonna à la rencontre de l'autre.

« -Désolé », marmonna-t-il.

Chanyeol le trouva tellement adorable qu'il ne put s'empêcher de serrer son corps fin entre ses bras. Il le serra si fort que Kyungsoo se sentait presque étouffer dans l'étreinte.

« -Chanyeol. J'ai le souffle coupé. »

Le rappeur aussi, mais pour une toute autre raison. Il desserra à peine ses bras et tout en douceur il renversa la plus jeune sous lui. Chanyeol ne lui demanda pas cette fois de l'arrêter ou si il voulait aller plus loin car les actions de Kyungsoo prouvaient qu'il ne voulait pas s'arrêter maintenant. Il retrouva les lèvres de son cadet qu'il avait quitté depuis ce qui lui paraissait être une éternité. De nouveau il laissa ses doigts parcourir la peau blanche de Kyungsoo et sans aucune hésitation il fit glisser le pantalon le long des cuisses si peu épaisses du chanteur. Ses yeux furent attirés par la timide bosse sous le caleçon noir, sachant pertinemment qu'il était dans le même état à l'instant présent. Kyungsoo se déchaussa aussi bien qu'il le put, poussant ses basket de la pointe des pieds, pour permettre à Chanyeol de retirer entièrement le pantalon. Les doigts de Chanyeol remontèrent le long des cuisses, faisant frissonner la peau à leurs passage, ils effleurèrent la bosse encore couverte du caleçon. Kyungsoo se mordit la lèvre et tourna la tête sur le côté. Le grand brun lui attrapa le menton pour qu'il le regarde et embrassa furtivement ses lèvres. Il glissa sa main sous le caleçon pour aller caresser la peau sensible et brûlante.

« -Chanyeol.. », soupira Kyungsoo.

Les muscles de son ventre se contractèrent alors que la caresse était approfondie et nettement moins innocente. De sa main libre Chanyeol caressa la joue de D.O avec une tendresse qui contrastait avec les mouvements de son autre main. Il retraça sa mâchoire avant de remonter pour redessiner la ligne de ses lèvres marquée. Kyungsoo qui soupirait, ouvrit les yeux et attrapa cette main baladeuse des siennes. Il embrassa chaque doigts un à un sans quitter le regard du plus vieux. Puis doucement, comme un acte non-intentionné, il attrapa un premier doigts entre ses lèvres et fit courir sa langue dessus. Les yeux de Chanyeol s'agrandirent un instant en voyant la bouche de D.O glisser ainsi sur sa peau. Il comprenait aussi le message que voulait lui faire passer le plus jeune sans vouloir le dire. Alors que Kyungsoo était déjà en train de porter son attention sur un autre doigts, Chanyeol retira sa main du caleçon du chanteur, qui grogna légèrement. Il attrapa un côté du sous-vêtement et d'un mouvement fluide il le fit prendre le même chemin que le pantalon un peu plus tôt.

« -Kyungsoo. Dis moi que tu sais ce que tu fais ? »

Le plus jeune libéra la main du rappeur. Il hocha faiblement la tête, baissant les yeux.

« -Regardes moi. »

D.O se fit bataille pour relever les yeux et les planter dans ceux de Chanyeol, la voix grave de celui-ci ne lui laissant pas d'autre choix.

« -Je sais. »

Sa voix paraissait si fluette qu'il en eut presque honte. Mais cela sembla convaincre le plus vieux. Il le vit se redresser quelque peu et bientôt il sentit les deux mains du rappeur sur ses cuisses, remontant et se dirigeant vers l'intérieur. La peau était si fine et si sensible à cet endroit que Kyungsoo ne put retenir le tout petit gémissement étouffé qui fit trembler ses lèvres. Il ferma les yeux, se laissant emporter par les sensations des doigts déterminés de Chanyeol glissant lentement sur ses jambes. En une caresse exquise ils se firent un chemin entre celles-ci avant que l'un d'entre eux ne saute le pas. Kyungsoo ferma un peu plus fort ses paupières. C'était une sensation très étrange et nouvelle. Il se concentra un maximum pour essayer de ne pas grimacer alors que Chanyeol continuait de le préparer pour quelque chose dont il n'était plus si sur d'être prêt. Mais bientôt la sensation désagréable s'atténua pour laisser place à une légère chaleur dans le creux de ses reins. Il tenta de bouger les hanches et se rendit compte que la sensation grandissait alors il continua. La présence de Chanyeol devenait presque agréable bien que toujours quelque peu gênante. Il ouvrit les yeux quand il sentit les lèvres du rappeur dans son cou. Ses mains vinrent se glisser dans les cheveux fins alors qu'un long souffle quitta ses lèvres. Chanyeol était doux et rassurant. Le souffle de celui-ci se répercutait sur la peau de D.O, rapide et chaud. Il sentit la main du rappeur s'éloigner et sa présence le quitter laissant une sensation de vide derrière elle. Chanyeol se redressa, le regard noir et incandescent, et finit de déboutonner son pantalon pour s'en débarrasser. Kyungsoo observa le corps de son aîné et eut une petite boule au ventre alors que celui-ci se défaisait aussi de son sous-vêtement. Il se redressa à son tour, s'appuyant sur ses coudes.

« -Chanyeol je.. », hésita-t-il.

Le grand brun posa une main sur sa joue.

« -Je suis désolé Kyungsoo mais je ne peux plus m'arrêter maintenant. Tu m'as laissé aller trop loin. »

Le petit brun ne parut pas affolé, au contraire il semblait même comprendre son ami, il pouvait même dire maintenant son amant car rien ne semblait pouvoir arrêter ce qui avait été commencé. Chanyeol l'attira à lui, le faisant s'asseoir à califourchon sur ses genoux. Il embrassa doucement son cou, remontant vers l'oreille du chanteur.

« -Je serais doux. »

Kyungsoo hocha la tête quand son aîné le regarda de nouveau. Il cacha ensuite son visage contre l'épaule du rappeur attendant la suite en se détendant le plus possible. Les mains de Chanyeol descendirent le long de son dos jusqu'à atteindre les deux globes de chaires plus bas. Il le souleva légèrement et quelques secondes plus tard Kyungsoo le sentit entrer en lui. Lentement, extrêmement lentement. La sensation d'être littéralement coupé en deux de l'intérieur lui brûlait les reins. Il s'accrocha de toute ses forces au corps du plus vieux. Il avait connu de bien pires douleurs au cour de ses 21 ans d'existence mais celle-ci était lancinante et son corps semblait vouloir rejeter celui de l'autre qui était en lui. Il souffla plusieurs fois contre l'épaule du plus vieux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit de nouveau totalement assis. Il ne ressentait pour le moment aucun plaisir à ça mais il sentait le corps de Chanyeol se contracter contre lui. Il devait sûrement se retenir pour ne pas le blesser. Kyungsoo se redressa, les yeux brillants. Chanyeol passa une main dans ses cheveux et l'embrassa tendrement. Il glissa une main entre leurs corps jusqu'à la virilité du plus jeune dans l'intention de lui faire oublier partiellement la douleur.

« -Désolé.. »

Kyungsoo secoua la tête et passa ses bras autour du cou de Chanyeol, se collant à lui, forçant Chanyeol à stopper ses mouvements de main. A la place il lui caressa le dos.

« -Ça va aller. », souffla-t-il.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minutes, attendant que la douleur s'atténue, caressant la peau douce de l'autre, s'embrassant et échangeant des regards entendus. Kyungsoo tenta un léger mouvement de hanche qui raviva la douleur mais il décida qu'elle était supportable.

« -Chanyeol, tu peux.. »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase mais le plus vieux comprit. Il posa ses mains contre les hanches menues de Kyungsoo et lentement il commença à bouger. Le plus petit remonta ses bras autour du cou de Chanyeol et posa sa tête sur ceux-ci, grimaçant légèrement. Les mouvements était lent et langoureux mais il ne ressentait pas encore ce dont tout le monde parlait.

Les coups de reins de Chanyeol s'enchaînèrent, devenant légèrement plus secs et rapides. Une douce chaleur vint de nouveau chatouiller les reins de Kyungsoo et le bas de son abdomen. Il ouvrit les yeux et tomba dans son propre regard, reflété par le grand miroir derrière. Un soupir lui échappa alors que la sensation des mouvements de Chanyeol devenait de plus en plus bonne. Il rougit en voyant son propre visage face à lui. Il baissa les yeux et observa les muscles du dos de son amant qui se mouvaient et se contractaient à intervalles réguliers. Ses soupirs devenaient de plus en plus bruyants et saccadés. Il regarda de nouveau son reflet à l'instant même où Chanyeol toucha cette partie de lui qui le fit gémir d'une voix beaucoup plus aiguë. L'expression sur son visage le fit rougir encore un peu plus.

« -Encore... »

Il avait juste murmurait ça entre deux soupirs mais cette demande n'échappa pas à Chanyeol qui ressentit encore plus de plaisir maintenant qu'il en donnait à son cadet. Il refit le même mouvement et sentit bientôt les lèvres de Kyungsoo contre les siennes. Il répondit au baiser de l'autre avant de se reculer pour l'observer. Il ne l'avait jamais vu si attirant avant. Sans même s'en rendre compte il accentua ses mouvements, venant à l'encontre des hanches de D.O qui bougeaient maintenant de façon désordonnées. La façon dont tous ses muscles se contractaient et sa voix qui se perdait de plus en plus dans les aiguës ne présageaient rien d'autre que l'apogée du plaisir. Après quelques minutes encore, Chanyeol sentit les muscles de Kyungsoo se resserrer autour de lui alors que le plus jeune se libérait dans un gémissement puissant. Sa tête retomba contre l'épaule du rappeur. Chanyeol ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus, c'était la première fois que D.O faisait l'amour. Il ne l'en trouva que plus adorable et resserra son étreinte autour du corps brillant de transpiration. Il le coucha doucement sur le sol et continua ses mouvement en étant le plus doux possible. Kyungsoo soupirait toujours, les yeux fermés.

« -Chanyeol.. »

Il ouvrit les yeux, semblant légèrement gêné.

« -Dis moi que tu aimes ça.. »

Chanyeol fut surpris de la demande soudaine de Kyungsoo, mais ses yeux fuyants le firent sourire. Il accentua de nouveau ses coups de reins.

« -J'aime ça. Kyungsoo j'aime être en toi. »

D.O laissa échapper un gémissement rauque, fermant de nouveau les yeux.

Les coups de reins, les baisers, les caresses, tout s'enchaîna à une vitesse folle si bien que les deux jeunes hommes sentaient leur tête tourner. Mais c'était une sensation exquise. Après encore quelques minutes Chanyeol se tendit brusquement et à son tour atteint le plaisir ultime. Ses hanches ralentirent progressivement avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur son amant, encore tout chamboulé du récent orgasme. Mais il l'entoura de ses bras fins.

« -Chanyeol.. »

Le plus vieux roula sur le côté pour ne pas écraser plus longtemps le chanteur. Il passa une main sur le front de celui-ci, décollant quelques mèches qui y étaient collées.

« -Oui ? »

Kyungsoo le regarda pendant plus d'une minute sans parler. Il n'avait pas envie de briser ce moment mais il ne savait pas non plus comment agir après ça.

« -Les autres.. Ils vont s'inquiéter. »

Chanyeol parut quelque peu déçu mais ne dit rien. Il hocha la tête et après avoir déposer ses lèvres sur le front du plus jeune il se releva. Il aida D.O à en faire de même. Sans un mot ils se rhabillèrent. Kyungsoo se sentait bizarre. Il avait laisser Chanyeol faire tout ça, il l'avait même demandé et maintenant ?

Une fois habiller et chaussé, il se dirigea vers la porte près à partir, la tête baissée. Il sursauta en sentant un bras au tour de sa taille. Son dos fut plaquer contre un torse dur et chaud. Une main vint aussi se poser sur son front.

« -Kyungsoo... »

D.O attendait que l'autre parle, le cœur battant.

« -Restons sérieux. »


End file.
